Intoxicated
by MusicSpeaks205
Summary: A story about a drunken one night stand and an intention on remaining single with friends with benefits. Well, that's how it's supposed to be.


_Chartreuse curtains, brown bed sheets, green and white comforter. Wait a minute. This isn't my room. This—God. My head. My fucking head. _I lifted my head to the best of my abilities and tried to get a better look at the room, blinking my eyes a few times before actually getting a clear image of my unknown location. _What—What's this?_ Someone's arm was around my waist and I turned my head to face the stranger. _Huh. Odd. _A naked guy with porcelain skin lied next to me, his face nuzzled into my bicep as his left arm was wrapped around my waist. _Well, this is awkward._ I carefully pushed the comforter off my body and realized that I was naked, too. With an inward groan, I shut my eyes and let my head fall back into the pillow. Oddly enough, this bed was comfortable and part of me refused to leave. The fact that I was exchanging body heat with someone else was… comforting. It was different from what I'm used to, yes, but it was nice to know that I wasn't alone last night. Though I must admit, waking up to a complete stranger was somewhat unsettling. Everything I was feeling contradicted themselves, but I had no time to ponder last night's possible occurrences. I quickly thought of a plan to escape without ever being found again. My plan was simple: Ease out from underneath the guy's arm without waking him. Locate my clothes. Dress up quietly and ease out the backdoor. See? It was simple.

I took the guy's hand, gently lifted it off my torso and placed it on the bed before I scooted my body closer to the edge. Closer and closer and- *Thud!* I fell off, hitting my head against the hardwood floor, making my already excruciating headache even worse and unintentionally waking the stranger. Choosing to remain silent, I stayed on the ground as I heard him groan whilst stretching. The comforter shifted, making quiet swishing noises that finally stopped within a few minutes. Just when I thought the coast was clear, I sat up and got up from the floor, stretching my back as I reached up towards the ceiling. I quickly located my jeans and stepped into them, trying not to fall this time.

"Hey." The guy said quietly, startling me so much, I stumbled into the dresser that sat to my right. He smirked as I regained my balance and I shot him a skeptical look.

"Did we—" I stopped and zipped up my jeans before buttoning them. To be quite honest, I didn't want to finish my sentence for fear that something actually did happen. It was almost as if I'd instantly be killed by the weight of knowing I had a one night stand if I said so out loud. I took a quick look around the room to locate my shirt and I found it draped over the lampstand not too far from the dresser I crashed into just a few moments ago. With a few quick movements, I was fully dressed and still standing in a complete stranger's bedroom. I tried to take a few steps, but my feet wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I tried to move, something kept me from moving. Instinctively, I shifted my gaze to the floor and examined the hardwood beneath my feet, the one I just recently smacked my head against. As I ran a hand through my hair, I observed the grain of the wood, waiting for him to speak. Part of me wanted to say something, but I couldn't come up with the right words, so I continued to look at the floor and count how many lines there were on a single panel. That's when my eyes caught sight of—_No. Oh, god. No._ Before I knew it, my feet were moving towards the foreign object and I bent down to pick it up.

"Judging on that, it looks like we did." The stranger replied with a chuckle. I honestly couldn't figure out what was so funny about finding a newly torn condom wrapper on the ground, but I reciprocated with a nervous laugh and nodded. "Kurt." He added quietly, and my gaze of disbelief was abruptly interrupted, shooting me back to reality.

As my eyebrows pulled together, I wondered what he just said. I'll admit that my mind was elsewhere, most likely thinking of ways to execute my plan B. Well, if I had a plan B, that is.

"Excuse me?" I asked with the intention of having him repeat the words he just uttered. Aside from my shallow breathing and involuntary blinking, my whole body remained still, unsure of what to do next. I watched him shake his head in amusement and a smile crept across his face. Yet again, I found myself wondering what he thought was so amusing.

"My name's Kurt… And you're Blaine." He paused and cocked his head to the left. "At least, I think you're Blaine. The music was really loud last night."

_Music. Loud music. What—What is he talking about? _I forced my psyche to travel back to last night to rummage for the missing memories that'll give me the answers to all of my questions. That's when I realized that last night was Cooper's wedding. Last night was the wedding reception. Last night, I had a shot of whiskey—Okay, more than a shot. Quite a bit of shots, actually. I couldn't help it, though. It'd been exactly three weeks since Jayden and I had parted ways albeit I'm not one to get caught up in a break up, I still found myself sulking about the fact that I'd lost the one thing I thought would remain constant. And what do I do when I sulk? I drink. With that vital piece of information, one piece of the mystery was solved. I then knew where I was the night before. I was at Coop's wedding. I gave my best man speech, toasted to the new couple, wished them the best, and enjoyed the company of family and friends… And this stranger—Er, Kurt. Now to piece together the series of events that led up to my current location. That's the real challenge. At that moment, my temples began to throb even harder than before, causing me to rub them to soothe the pain.

"Oh. You probably need some aspirin. I'll be back." Kurt hopped off the bed and slipped out of the room.

Watching him walk down the hallway, I considered leaving at this moment, but I didn't know the layout of his place and knowing me, I'd end up leaving by walking into the closet instead of the front door. And plus, before I knew it, Kurt was back in the room, this time dressed in a royal blue bath robe, handing me a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"I'd hand you two pills, but you might not trust me and think that I'm trying to drug you, which really isn't the case, but I decided to just grab the whole bottle and hand it to you so you know that it's really aspirin and not some foreign drug that'll cause you to black out and I'll rape you while you're unconscious, which I assure you, isn't my intention and—" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I have a tendency to ramble in situations like these… Not that I engage in such situations on the daily. It's just that—I'm sorry. I should really stop talking." At this point, I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no. It's okay. For one, I don't think you're a drug dealer or an unsuspecting rapist. And secondly, thanks for the aspirin." As I opened the bottle, he walked back to the bed and took a seat. I downed two pills and took a few gulps of water to help them travel through my body before speaking up again. "Um, I'm just gonna head out… Uh, have a nice day." With that, I put the bottle of aspirin and the glass of water on the dresser and started towards the bedroom door.

"Wait," Kurt piped up suddenly. "Let me at least make you breakfast. It's the least I can do for, you know, this whole ordeal." He got up and I planted my feet on the ground. I wanted to leave to relieve myself of all of the awkward tension I felt, but part of me wanted to stay. "The kitchen's this way." He led me down the hall and to the kitchen which, oddly enough, wasn't a terribly confusing journey. In retrospect, I could've easily slipped out the front door and left without a trace, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. "I hope you don't mind the mess."

Looking around the kitchen, it looked like a model. It was practically pristine. I didn't know what mess he was referring to, but I simply nodded. "It looks clean to me…" I heard him scoff while I took a seat at the granite kitchen island.

We remained silent while he cooked the food. Judging by my keen sense of smell, I came to the conclusion that pancakes were in the making. Chocolate pancakes, to be exact. I considered complimenting him on his cooking skills because based on the smells I was sniffing, my mouth was watering. Well, it was either that, or I was famished beyond belief. Within a few minutes, there was a short stack of pancakes before me and I was ready to devour them whole if I could. If I were at home, I'd eat them by hand 'cause I was starving, but I was in the presence of a complete stranger who seemed to have obsessive-compulsive tendencies and doing so would probably cause him to freak out. Patiently, I waited for him to hand me a fork and upon receipt, I carefully dug into my food.

"So," Kurt said quietly. "You told me a bit of your story last night."

My mouth ran dry and I found it hard to swallow the mouthful of fluffy, sweet goodness I'd just shoved down my throat a few seconds prior to his question. _My story?_ I wondered what I could've told him and if I mentioned a few details I could've spared. "Well, I—I, uh." He snickered and shook his head.

"Something about cursing off that bastard who left you for a wrinkly grandpa?"

It was worse than I thought. I'd mentioned Jayden and drunkenly rambled about my anger towards him, most of which I'm sure consisted of tears and irrational yelling. On another note, I gave Kurt props for sticking with me. I've heard stories about my drunken rants and if that wasn't enough to scare the guy, I wasn't sure what would.

"I'm really sorry about that. It was just—Things sort of happened and—" I began, carefully trying to word my sentences.

"No, it's okay. We need to rant every now and then. I actually agreed with you for the most part. Aside from the parts where you wished someone would fuck him in the ass with a flaming dildo, I thought that your argument was pretty good." He sighed and took a bite of his food, swallowing it before speaking again. "That's why I'm not one for relationships. Maybe flings, but never relationships. They entail too much emotion and in the end, all you'll ever be is hurt. There's so much regret and you only live once."

In all honesty, Kurt was right. It was then that I decided that I would never be in a relationship again. Well, at least, that's my intention.


End file.
